crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Twinsanity
Crash Twinsanity was the second game in the main series starring Crash Bandicoot to be released on the Playstation 2 and the Xbox. This is the eleventh crash bandicoot game, but the fifth chronologically, following the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Unlike previous games in the series, this game introduces a free-roaming game world. All the characters in this game had 5 fingers. Story Crash Twinsanity is set three years after the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, where Neo Cortex and Uka Uka were left stranded in the Antarctic sea. Since then, the two were frozen solid and slowly drift their way back to N. Sanity Island. Part 1 - N. Sanity Island Cortex manages to escape from the ice encasing him and sets to work on getting his revenge on Crash. First, he paralyses Coco whilst she is playing, then dresses up as her to lure Crash to the bay. Once they reach the region, Cortex reveals his true identity. He also reveals he has organised a gathering, "like a birthday party except....the exact opposite", consisting of various characters from the Crash series. Here, Cortex fights Crash, but ends up being beaten yet again. Dr N. Gin then arrives piloting Cortex's newest creation and Crash's main "present", Mecha-Bandicoot. Crash is able to defeat it and Mecha-Bandicoot falls through the floor of the bay. The explosion causes Cortex's hoverboard to malfunction and he falls in too, taking Crash with him. The "party" guests leave for lunch. Enfuriated at losing to Crash again, Cortex starts attacking Crash. As the brawl makes its way through the underground cavern, they stumble across a power crystal, which they eventually use to help escape. Once outside, two parrot like creatures, who call themselves The Evil Twins, appear and proclaim they are going to destroy N. Sanity Island. To show how serious they are, they pull Cortex's brain out of his head, causing him to flee in terror. Crash eventually finds Cortex again, who pleads for his help. He states he envys the natural harmonius life of Papu Papu and his tribesmen, only to be swarmed by bees. Crash is able to help him avoid various traps along the way, until he is ambushed and captured by Papu Papu. Making his way up river, Crash eventually infiltrates Papu's village and "rescues" Cortex, who is tied to a totem pole. After escaping from Papu's tribesmen and reuniting with Cortex, Crash encounters The Evil Twins again. Revealing they are from the 10th dimension, they bring a totem god, known as Tikimon, to life to destroy Crash and Cortex. They manage to defeat it, whereby the twins explain that their Vice-Versa-Reverser-Device is already destroying their dimension, whereby they leave. This gives Cortex an idea, which will take them to his new Iceburg Lair. Iceburg Lab Academy of Evil Twinsanity Island Areas, Levels and Bosses: N. Sanity Island * Jungle Bungle (Crash) * Boss: Cortex (Crash) * Boss: Mechabandicoot (Crash) * Cavern Catastrophe (Crash & Cortex: Roller Brawl) * Mini boss: Ants (Crash) * Totem Hokum (Crash & Cortex: Doc-Amok) * Totem Hokum (Crash) * Natives & Papu Papu Chase (Crash) * Boss: Tikimon (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) Iceberg Lab *Ice Climb (Crash) *Ice Climb (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) *Boss: Uka Uka (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) *Mini-boss: The Ants (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) *Slip slide icecapades (Crash & Cortex: Humiliskate and Roller Brawl) *High Sea Hi-Jinks (Crash) **Mini-boss: N. Gin (Crash) **Rusty Walrus Chase (Crash) **Boss: Dr. Nitrus Brio & Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash) Academy of Evil * Boiler Room Doom (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) * Boss: Dingodile (Crash) * Classroom Chaos (Crash) * Classroom Chaos (Cortex) * Rooftop Rampage (Nina) * Boss: Madame Amberly (Cortex) Twinsanity Island * Rockslide Rumble (Crash & Cortex: Humiliskate) * Bandicoot Pursuit (Crash & Cortex: Doc-Amok) * Ant Agony (Crash) * Boss: Evil Twins (Nina) * Boss: Evil Twins (Cortex) * Boss: Evil Twins (Mechabandicoot) Hints * After you get to the chamber after the up-going drill on area 3 on level 1 (Cavern Catastrophe), there are some smashable boxes in front of you. Throw Cortex over them and jump on the crates and go next to one of the TNT creats. Cortex will return and be next to it. Now turn the timer on the TNT crate on the other side. Go gather the wumpa (without going any further, Cortex will laugh and run away if you do). After the wumpa is gone, jump on the TNT crate (as long as Cortex is next to it) and wait for it to blow up. Cortex will be killed, but you can get the wumpa with Crash. Get the wumpa before it turns black. Don't worry, you won't lose a life if Cortex is killed. Repeat as often as you like to get lots of lives. * Right after you get out of Cavern Catastrophe, there are 2 sets of 4 boxes floating in the air. Jump down and you will see a worm. Jump up and you will see Cortex in a farm with a bird. Jump over the fence and walk up to Cortex. You will have skipped all of Totem Hokum except for the boss. * How to get the extremely hard Yellow Gem in Slip Slide Icecapedes: At one point just before you turn into a giant snowball, ride the right side of the screen. You will see a purple pipe at the end of the cliff-thing you are on. Turn left onto the pipe, DON'T JUMP. If you jump, you will miss the grind. You must do this slowly. This is considered to be the hardest gem in the game. Trivia * Both Bandicoot Pursuit and bee swarm level's music is a remix of flight of the bumble bee. * Polar seems mad at Crash for some reason. * This game introduced many makeovers for most characters at Crash's birthday party, like Tiny, Pinstripe, Koala Kong and Dingodile but some stayed the same * In Crash of the Titans, the one of the voodoo rabbits says: "Me think he (Uka Uka) do something crazy. He very self-conscious about being no-body bad guy. He had body briefly in Twinsanity, but that was no fun for nobody", if you don't attack them/they don't see you. * In one cutscene, Cortex mentions that The Wrath of Cortex didn't do as well as expected. * The Rusty Walrus Chase theme is a remix of Hebrides Overture. * In the Worm Chase scene where you have to save Cortex from the tribemen's music is a remix of The Blue Danube Waltz Theme. * In the cutscene right before Crash fights Cortex, Cortex mentions he spent 3 years ALONE in Antarctica, but at the end of The Wrath of Cortex, it's him and Uka Uka in Antarctica * When Coco kicks Cortex and the power crystals get broken, he remarks in agony, "My...crystals...!" But he might actually be referring to his genitals since he's looking between his legs and Coco kicked him in the crotch. * Crunch appears, only as a cameo, in a cutscene before the Cortex battle. The same thing applies for Pinstripe, Tiny, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo and Koala Kong. Category:Crash Bandicoot games